$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-2} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {0} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}+{2} \\ {-2}+{0} \\ {-1}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{5} \\ {-2} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]}$